Inevitable Fate
by WolfAngel75
Summary: Next time you go out to get your annoying mother credit for her phone, bring a gun and survival supplies with you, make sure you have your belongings, because our next stop is; Inside the Resident evil game series. What could go wrong with my luck eh?
1. Phone Credit

**I'm glad that you have clicked on this story ;)**

****Summary: Next time you go out to get your annoying mother credit for her phone, bring a gun and survival supplies with you, just in case zombies take over the world. Also Make sure you have all your belongings with you, cause our next stop is; Inside the Resident evil game series. Meh, even bring an umbrella, never know what the weather will be like.**  
><strong>

**This is a story I'm eventually going to work on with somebody, she won't appear until like a couple of chapters, haven't made up my mind yet, some of you may find her name recognisable and some may not.**

**Username: Project X. **

**Also known ****as: Jamy Boyd.**

**Nickname in this story: Jay**

**Reasons for nickname: Jb reminds me too much of Justin Beiber -_- **

**Damn him too cause it's an awesome nickname.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT and sadly never will own Resident evil nor it's characters. Albert Wesker would be alive IF I DID own it.**

**Claimer: I DO own myself and any other Oc's that you see in this story.**

**Extra Claimers: Jamy Boyd is owned by herself (Project X)**

**Please Enjoy!**

**:') xx**

**~E**

I throw the grey hood over my head and shove my hands into my pockets as I walk along side the road, trying my best to ignore the freezing cold weather and the rain falling down from the grey, dull sky.

It's a Sunday morning and I'm going down the shops to get my mum some credit for her phone while she looks after my six year old brother and four year old sister, of course making me go out in the freezing cold rain, stupid mum. As much as I love her I seriously hate her sometimes, I know it's selfish of me to say but I wish she would just go get it herself. I'd love to see the day when she gets soaked in the rain instead of me.

Cars whiz pass as I stop in front of the lights, leaning against the pole as I push the button rapidly. I know it doesn't help but I do it any way, never being patient around these kind of things.

After a while of pushing the button for my entertainment, the light finally turns green and I cross the road, glancing at the cars behind the line, sitting patiently with bored faces, children messing about in the back, teenagers playing on video games and others texting on their phones while some adults in the front talk to each other, sing with the radio and some just down right ignore each other completely.

My phone vibrates in my pocket and I ignore it, walking into the huge Tesco. I walk towards the automatic doors and don't wait for them to open as I quickly take a sharp turn right. I want to make this trip as quick as possible, get credit, go home and sit in front of the nice warm fire, drinking a nice cup of hot chocolate.

So you can Imagen I'm pretty pissed when I see _huge_ lines at the tills, even reaching the entrance.

Growling with annoyance under my breath I stand at the end of the line, whipping out my phone as I wait for the line to go down. It's a pretty nice phone, well, I find it nice anyway. It's similar to a blackberry, It's name a Rio, though as soon as I think of that name I think of animated talking birds.

As I go on facebook and neglecting all the pointless updates like 'I'm going in the shower!' or 'So bored' and even the ones that say 'Another bad day'. I couldn't give a crap to be honest, though as I look at my friends status I laugh, shaking off the stares I get.

"Help!" I glance over where an old hags screech is coming from, my eye brows raising when she grabs a hold of the security guard by the doors, he looks uncomfortable but looks down at the woman. "That child! It bit me!" I squint my eyes when she pulls her sleeve up, my mouth dropping when I see a chunk taken from her wrinkly bleeding arm.

"Dude that is so gross and fake," I mutter, shaking my head at the obvious make up. A _child_ wouldn't be able to fit it's mouth around her fat old flabby arm, teeth are too small, the old woman is probably attention seeking-

A painful scream makes me look back, my mouth dropping when I see a body on the floor and a little boy kneeling in front of the woman on the floor, his back to me. But as another woman screams and runs away from the sight towards my area, the little boy slowly turns around and groans, my hands fly to my mouth when I see blood dripping down his chin, his eyes blank and lifeless as his mouth sneers at the people around him.

I stand there and listen to the screams around me, people rushing around and panicking, trying to get out of here as I just stand there and stare at the child, watching as he slowly stands on his feet, oblivious to the woman behind him groaning and crawling towards a man. I watch as he staggers and limps slowly towards me, my eyes only looking at the blood the soon splatters everywhere.

I jump when something touches my hand and leans on my shoulder, gasping in surprise when I see a man with his mouth ripped off, blood gushing from his throat as his blank eyes look at me, he makes some kind of groaning-gurgle sound then hisses as he tries to bite into my shoulder, but I quickly move out the way as fast as I can and kick him to the ground.

Snapping from my shocked trance I glance around again, seeing groaning zombies staggering, crawling and limping after the screaming people. Something grabs my legs and I look down, keeping in a scream, I pull back my leg and with as much power as I can, I kick down on the child's face, hastily running out of the exit when it drops to the floor.

This can not be happening, this can not be happening, this can not be happening!

But as I sprint down the secret alley path where nobody ever goes, I hear groaning from behind me and glance back, seeing loads of zombies swaying and stumbling after me, wanting to eat my flesh.

"Where's Chuck Norris when you need him!" I gasp out as I take a sharp right, perking up in hope when I see a car with the door open. I quickly look at the back seat, remembering that dude's list from Zombieland, then seeing nothing there I jump into the car and slam the car door shut, putting on my seat belt and gripping the wheel tightly when something comes to mind.

I'm only fourteen! I don't know how to drive!

"Guess I have to learn the practical way!" I squeak out when I see the zombies come to view in the mirror, slamming my foot down on the petal, the car comes to life, speeding forward as I drive down the road with unbelievable speed, dodging the adults trying to escape the flesh eating zombies.

I smirk when I see a zombie out in the road, then speed up the car even more towards it, soon it's being ran over by the car I'm driving and I feel it go over a bump, I smirk wider.

"Ten points!" I shout out, then awkwardly turn the wheel to go around a corner. "Never thought that I'd be able to ever do that,"

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Jamy isn't going to appear until a couple of chapters.<strong>

**Hope you want to read more ;)**

**~E**


	2. Highway To Hell

"Mum!" I yell as I burst through the back door, glancing around frantically. "Harry?" I rush through the kitchen and shove the door open, jumping with surprise when my dog jumps up at me, I check to see if he has any injury's but find none and pick him up, climbing the stairs.

"Ria?" I call out, my feet thudding against the stairs, I push my siblings door open but the place is empty, everything scattered around like somebody was in a hurry to get out of here, some clothes and stuff gone from it's place, I check my mother's room and find the same thing. "Anybody?" I call out again, feeling loneliness overwhelm me as I sink to my knees, my dog, Ted, climbs onto my lap and cuddles me as I wrap my arms around him.

Soon enough sirens, groans and moans sound the air. I get up, bringing Ted with me into my room and pull my draw open, yanking out my Toynami purple cat backpack with the umbrella sticker on it. I unzip it as Ted jumps on my bed, barking at the undead outside, I shush him and flick his nose, making him sneeze and jump down, his paws patting against my wooden floor as I rush around and shove some clothes and some other things into my backpack. I then swap my converse for my leather black army boots that my dad gave me for my birthday and put my converse's in my bag, then I grab a hair band and tie my hair up, putting a headband in my hair to keep my hair out of my eyes.

I turn the door around and yank off my favourite grey hoodie with small multi coloured stars on it that are fading, then throw it on, as well as my black leather jacket over it. I also grab Ted's lead and clasp it to his collar, again yanking out the airgun out of my draw. My mum didn't know I had it because my dad gave it to me when we practised shooting together, I wasn't that good an aim and it was that good a weapon but at least I had something to defend myself with.

After I'm done packing my stuff I rush down the stairs with Ted and glance at the knives in the kitchen, I grab as much as I can before I walk towards the back door, halting by the door when I see a picture of my family and I laying on the floor, I bend down slowly and pick it up before shoving it into my jean pocket.

I jog towards my shed and take a breath before putting the key into the garage door and opening it, I grin when I see my dads _really_ old black motor bike before nudging on my dogs lead and picking him up, putting him in the sidecar. I push the button to open the garage door before throwing my leg over it and taking a calming breath.

"Okay, calm down Ellise. It's just like dad taught you, remember?" I purse my lips and make the motorbike whir to life before grinning again and driving forward. "I'll go to Uncles, though that's a little difficult when he lives in Northampton. Nah I'm sure I can make it, let's go Ted."

* * *

><p>"Highway to hell suits this situation just damn right," I comment as the song comes on, I've always liked that song and right now it <em>really<em> does suit the situation, why? You ask? Well, I'm on the motorway but technically it's the highway in america and...cars are blocking my way, not to mention that there are zombies everywhere, plus the fact that they are all staring in my direction because my bloody dog just barked. Yeah...the highway to hell kinda suits this situation.

As they all start stumbling and groaning my way, I pull out and drive as fast as I can, throwing some knives at their heads and of course _missing_ every damn one, so instead of throwing them I whip out another large bread knife and slashing my arm out, I cut into ones head and it falls to the ground, though because of my bad stinkin' luck, my knife got stuck in his head.

Oh! And that's not all! My motorbike has just ran out of juice!

"Shit also suits this situation," I state as all the zombies come closer towards me, fear suddenly overcomes me and I shiver when I Imagen being eaten alive, _not_ a pleasant experience. I really wish I can just slap that kid in the face for whining that Charlie was biting his finger, that pain is _nothing_ to being eaten.

A large horn and my dogs frantic growls and barks snaps me out of my ranting trance and makes me realise that the zombies are closer, but when I hear the horn again I glance behind me, my eyes widening when I see a _huge_ truck skidding to a stop in front of me, a teenager that looks my age leans out of the truck and shoots at the undead with a machine gun like crazy while the driver, a pretty brunette woman, jumps out of the truck and shoots all the zombies heads off with a badass shotgun. I close my eyes and feel dizzy when I hear thuds of the undead falling to the floor and the sound of guns and yelling in the air, my limbs feeling very tired and weak from the shock.

My eyes snap open with surprise when something touches my shoulder, my hand shoots out in reflex and grabs what ever it was. When I look up I blink before letting go off a very alive _huge_ muscular man, my eyes trail over his features, brown eyes, moustache, short black hair, strong jaw line and a crooked nose. He blinks down at me when I let go of his arm and walks towards the pretty brunette woman, I watch as he grabs her arm and talks to her, but the teenage boy steps in front of me and block my view.

I glance up at him, returning his childish grin with one of my own. His black hair falling into his bright green eyes as he looks at me, his eye brows furrow into a concern full frown when he sees the dizziness in my blue eyes. "You alright there?"

I nod, jumping off my motorbike but I fall to the ground groaning, the guy catches me before I hit the ground with full impact. "Whoa, you sure?"

"Yeah..." I mumble weakly, running a hand through my hair with he steadies me on my feet. "It's just...it's finally hit me that all this is happening...you know?"

"I know what you mean," he nods in agreement, his eye brows scrunching up in a cute way. I shake that thought out of my head, _seriously not the time to develop a crush Elle. _"What's your name? Maybe we can-"

Wild barking and growling cuts him off, he and the other two whip out their guns and click the safety off, aiming their guns in the direction of my dog, I quickly step in the way, waving my arms frantically in a motion for them to stop. "It's just my dog!" They glance at each other, I hear another bark and pick up my _very big_ white chihuahua. "See? Ted isn't a...zombie...undead...thing...though he bites you to death if you get on his back side- I'll shut up now."

They put their weapons away but the buff dude keeps his out until the brunette woman whacks him on the arm, he grumbles but puts it away before they make they're way over to me and the teen. I scratch Ted behind the ears to stop him from barking and he calms down. "He sure is _big_ for a chihuahua, are you sure that's even his breed?"

I chuckle, nodding. "100 percent. Ted just get's that from his dad, like half of his attitude." I look at my dog with annoyance and as if he knows his ears go down behind his head. "He gets his looks from his mum."

"Yeah, like we're interested." The buff dude says quite rudely from next to the woman, though he shuts up when the woman next to him glowers, she smiles at me in apology.

"Sorry about him, he just didn't get his lunch." She explains, I nod in understanding. "What's your name sweetie? Maybe we can give you a lift or you might even be able to stay with us."

The buff dude opens his mouth to say something but a glare from the pretty brunette shuts his gob. I purse my lips, thinking I can get a lift from them to my uncles. "My name is Ellise, but people call me Elle." I inform them, but with a glance around at the undead...dead lying on the floor, I shrug and add, "Or at least until this happened."

"I'm Mollie and this is Dave," she introduces with a hand motion towards herself and the cranky buff dud- ahem- I mean Dave.

"I'm Andrew Jackson," the teen in front of me declares, grinning at me. "Though I prefer just Drew or DJ if you don't mind."

"Okay just Drew or DJ," I tease, grinning at him, but scrunch up my face in an unattractive way and cringe away from my dog after he just tried to lick me to death, causing Drew to chuckle. "Nice Ted, just nice."

"Come on you two, it's getting late and who knows how many of those god damn demons are out there."

* * *

><p>"Northampton? Isn't that up north?" Dave asks by the wheel, glancing at me. "That's near where we're heading. Yeah we can take you there."<p>

It's the next day and I told them I wanted to go visit my uncle up in Northampton, which was indeed up north. But what I didn't know is that they would have to embarrass me to do it, what's embarrassing? Well, the fact that I'm sitting on Drew's lap since there is no other seats, Mollie is in the middle and Dave is driving, of course I have to weigh a ton and sit in a cute boys lap. Though of course my dog gets to sit on Mollie's lap.

"Thanks for doing this," I notice a bit of irritation in my voice but nobody else notices it. I nod towards Dave, trying to hide my blush in my curly hair, but when I see Dave grin evilly at me and nod I know he notices, evil bloody bastard...he's the one who made me sit on Drew's lap in the first place... "And sorry that I weigh a ton Drew."

"I told you, this is nothing." Drew tries to reassure me, he grins and ruffles my already curly hair, making it even more messy than it already was. "I used to work out in the gym a lot, I still have that six pack."

...he just had to say that didn't he?

Now I'm blushing even more, picturing him in his semi-naked body...his...bare...six pack chest...

"Are you...drooling?" Drew questions me, his eyes glancing at my mouth, out the corner of my eye I see Dave smirk at me and I hastily wipe the saliva from my mouth, great, just great. That adds to the 'things about Elle that are unattractive' list.

"No...well...yes..." I admit, Drew's lips turn into a smirk of arrogance, some mirth in there too on his..smooth lips...

Damn teenage hormones...

"Because you were picturing me semi-naked?" My blush deepens and I scoff, rolling my eyes.

"I hate guys like you, you know," I inform the cute guy I'm sitting on, glaring at him. "Always so arrogant and egotistical."

"Your avoiding the question," Drew states, smirking at me, which makes my normally pale face crimson. Dam this guy and his...smexiness.

I clench my teeth, making it look like anger. Maybe if I act like all cold like and like I hate him he'll leave me alone.

"Would you shut up? I was drooling because I was thinking of food you idiot. I haven't eaten in nearly two days." I growl, then my stomach follows suit at the sound of food. Yeah, that's probably what it is anyway, it's not him it's the fact that I'm missing my lovely...pizza...hmm.

"Your drooling again," Drew declares, chuckling. I hit him on the arm, cranky enough with no food in my starving stomach.

"And your fugly, we all can't help our flaws can we?" I snap. "If your going to be a prick then maybe you should just shut the hell up Andrew."

"Dave maybe we should stop before Pmsing bitch over here explodes." Drew glowers at me and I don't break his gaze, feeling successful but this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach I hit him on the head. "Ow! Stop hitting me!"

"Then stop being an ass!" I shout back, feeling adrenaline take over, he growls and opens his mouth to say something when Mollie interrupts him.

"Enough!" She snaps, glancing between us. "Both of you, Dave will pull over at the next pit stop. We're all tired, stressed and hungry, just chill before we kill each other."

"Whatever," I grumble, shifting to get myself comfortable, then I lean my head back, closing my eyes and trying to get some sleep but the truck is vibrating, it drills into my head and irritates my ears, so I growl in annoyance and lean forward again, opening my eyes and staring at my sleeping dog with envy. "Lucky mutt." I mutter, closing my eyes and trying to relax.

I hear a sigh before jumping when a hand pushes my head on Andrew's head. I open my eyes and glare at him but he gives me a pointed look. "The sooner you get to sleep the sooner I get some peace."

I try to pull away but this boy is stubborn so I sigh but lean my head on his annoyingly good looking six pack chest, closing my eyes. I absent-mindedly snuggle my head into it, surprised by how comfy it was and forgetting being angry at him...

Slowly I feel the darkness consume me...


	3. Unexpected Companion

"Elle wake up!" I jump in surprise and glance around groggily, then I realise that Andrew yelled in my ear, giving me a heart attack. "Oh! Good your awake," He grins at me and I whack him on the arm again, hurting him.

"Stop annoying me," I grumble, snuggling my head back into his chest, but he hits me on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Just wake up, we're here." Dave informs me, I glance over at Mollie to find her and my dog still asleep, no fair...

"Where?" I ask with confusion, glancing out the window.

"Northampton? Remember?" Andrew knocks on my head and I swat his hand away, glaring up at his irritatingly good looking face.

"Oh...yeah." I mumble stupidly, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"Drew you go out with her, I'll stay here and guard Mollie." Both Andrew and I glare at him, but the look he gives us shuts our traps.

I stretch my arms and legs, feeling a little numb when I jump out of the truck. "My ass is still asleep," I complain , blowing a strand of my hair out of my face. I yelp in surprise when a hand smacks my backside, jumping up a foot, then I glance back at Andrew to see his smirking face at my blushing one. "The hell-Andre-why-what-"

He shrugs in response of my stuttering, his smirk growing. "Just helping you out, you said your ass was asleep."

"But-you-slap-ass- Urgh! Prick!" I scream in frustration, storming off in front of him. I hear him laugh, jogging after me.

"So, where's this uncle of yours?" Andrew asks, keeping a firm grip on his machine gun as his narrow green eyes glance around. I pout, staring at his gun with desire.

His _MACHINE_ GUN! God mind get your head out of the gutter...

"He is down the road from here, if memory serves correct," I glance around, finding the fact that this ghost town is suspecting.

"Well, judging from earlier, your memory is poor." Andrew declares, dodging out the way when I make a move to hit him. "Whatever, just keep a look out for your uncle."

"As long as we don't have to talk, god you drive me..." I trail off, pulling at my hair.

"Crazy?" Andrew suggest, grinning at me cockily.

"Insane!" I yell, but when he puts his hand on my mouth I lick it and he recoils away, disgust on his hand.

"Okay now I need to burn my hand," Andrew states, walking along side me.

"Good," I grin with satisfaction, skipping ahead of him.

"What the hell is your problem?" I hear Andrew growl, jogging after me.

Having no answer I shrug, stopping in my tracks when I hear something, Andrew see's the expression on my face and grips his machine gun. "Where?" I glance around, narrowing my eyes, when I see a shadow flash in an alley way. Cliche much?

But being the stupid idiot I am I sprint after it, zombies don't run that fast, in fact they don't run at all.

"Elle! Stop!" I don't stop though, I may not be much of a fighter but I'm one heck of a runner, I won every race (well not every race, I was second or third maybe even fourth for some, but that's besides the point) and even raced in the 'race for life' and finished in 30 minutes and something seconds. "Elle!"

I take a sharp turn left, skidding slightly as I always have difficulty when it comes to corners. I continue to sprint after the shadow, but skid to a stop when I come out of the alley way, seeing about like eight zombies or so.

"Elle!" Andrew shouts after me, but bumps into me when he see's the zombies that are coming our way. "Ah crap,"

"You said it," I mumble, backing away slowly, a zombie suddenly comes out of nowhere and grabs a hold of Andrew. "Drew!" I yell out and before he can bite into his shoulder I tackle the zombie to the ground, him snarling as he tries to reach down and eat me, I grunt when he puts more weight down. This undead bastard was strong.

I hear the bullets rapidly coming from Andrew as he distracts the other zombies with his machine gun while I wrestle with ugly over here. Suddenly his head explodes, blood splatters onto my face and I groan with disgust before pushing the zombie off me. I look up to see a girl with long brown curly hair and emerald green eyes, glasses sitting on her nose, she's wearing a black leather jacket with a grey tank top underneath, black and white sneakers and I spot a silver watch on her wrist. Slowly her lips turn into a grin, seeing the zombie she killed.

"Bo-ya!" I blink, finding that phrase familiar, but make a mental note to think about that later as the zombies are trying to eat us.

"Thanks!" I nod towards her, standing up I glance at Andrew, seeing the zombies coming closer my eyes widen. "Drew!" Without even thinking I race forward and punch a zombie in the face, keeping the undead away from him. But then I notice that I'm stuck with Andrew. Bugger.

"Hey!" I hear that girl yell and glance over at her as do all the other zombies, she waves to get more of their attention then shoots them one by one with her shotgun, but suddenly her ammo runs out and she curses, running around in circles to keep them chasing after her and distracting them so we can get away, Andrew starts to pull on my arm but I yank myself out of his grip and taking his machine gun, wanting to save her life and pay back the favour.

"Oi!" I shout, getting some of their attention, without thinking I keep a tight grip on the machine gun and take a deep breath before firing.

The gun vibrates in my hands, I close my eyes and fire everywhere. Sooner or later I hear thuds hitting the ground, then grin, opening my eyes when I see the undead laying on the floor er, dead-dead.

"Whoo! Take that you undead fucks!" I shout at them, doing a little victory dance but stopping when I see both the girl and the boy glaring at me. "Er...what?"

"Did you just shoot with your eyes closed?" Andrew questions me, yanking the machine gun away.

"It worked didn't it?" I snap back at him, going back to doing my victory dance, the girl stops glaring and shrugs, dancing with me.

"Stop fooling around!" Andrew snaps at us, making both the girl and I glare at him. "We have to either get back to the truck or find your uncle."

"Is he always a buzzkill?" The girl asks me, I nod.

"Pretty much." I glance back at Andrew and sigh, then look back at the girl. "Before we do anything what's your name?"

The girl grins, offering me a hand to shake, which I do. "Jamy Boyd at your service!"

I blink, freezing. The girl looks at me weirdly. "Say...you wouldn't by any chance have a fanfiction account with your user name Project X would you?"

"Yeah...how'd you know?"

"Because I'm Ellise, AKA Wolfangel75." I watch as her mouth drops, I grin at her and she grins back.

"This is way too complicated for fate to handle." She states, picking up her shotgun from the floor.

"You got that right. Jamy? why don't we stick together? The better chances at survival."

"I normally run solo, you've seen what happens in the movies," Jamy's eyes glaze over when she thinks about something. "It's not really that smart to get close to people when man eating zombies roam the world."

I look down at my feet. "Tell me about it," I mutter, thinking about my family, I'm not sure their even alive. I shake my head, shaking off the thought. "So, what are you doing in Northampton during an apocalypse anyhow? Don't you live in America?"

Jamy shrugs, that grin of hers back in place. "I was going to see Matt Smith, save his life and become best buds with the awesome guy!"

Andrew and I blink, then the befuddled teen opens his mouth. "During an apocalypse? Are you crazy?"

Jamy thinks about it for a second, then moves her fingers an inch apart. "Just a little, great."

I shrug, hitting Andrew, he yelps and glares at me. "Don't be rude, besides I'm kinda crazy and you have to live with it until we separate."

"Goody for me," Andrew grumbles, rubbing his arm where I hit him.

"You love me really," I declare, pinching his cheek as I walk pass him, he mutters something inaudible but I ignore him.

"So where does your uncle live anyway?" Jamy asks, looking around with narrow eyes as she keeps her guard up.

"Around here somewhere," I inform her, glancing around at my surroundings. "This trip doesn't just help me find my uncle, but he has a shed full of weapons that I think are _very _helpful considering the situation the world is in."

"I think weapons and ammo would most definitely be sensational," I hear Jamy say, a fake posh Londonderry voice lacing her words, making me smirk slightly.

"Though I think some Jammy dodgers would also be most splendid, don't you agree Ms. Boyd?"

"Yes, I absolutely agree." Then Jamy drops the fake accent, she tries to mimic Matt Smith's voice. "Jammy dodgers are cool,"

I laugh, holding up my clenched hand, she fist pounds it as we walk along. Andrew muttering something about guarding two crazy girls.

"Hey," I say to him, turning around. "You only need to worry about yourself Andy, Jay is brilliant with guns and I am...not very great with them but I am a _very_ fast runner. I proved that by out running you, a _boy_."

He opens his mouth to say something when a 'Whoo!' interrupts us, we glance up to see Jamy with a skate bored down the roof of a small house, making me blink with befuddlement at how she got up there. "Whoa!" Jamy flails her arms and trips while skateboreding down the roof, heading towards my direction and landing ontop of me.

I grunt as I fall to the ground with her on top of me, we both groan. Me feeling a pain in my back as she rolls off me. "Owie," Jamy whines, rubbing her sore limbs while I sit up and rub my back. I glance up at Andrew, seeing him giving us a look.

"That's what happens when you do stupid things to have fun in this kind of situation."

I groan again, falling back on the floor. "Shut up mum,"

"I hurt," Jamy complains.

"Okay seriously? Whining time is over!" Andrew snaps, flailing his arms.

Jamy and I shrug, glancing at each other we stand up, though I groan at the pain in my back, Jamy smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry about that,"

"It's s'ok," I reassure her, running a hand through my long wavy brown hair, though my hand stops and my ring gets caught on my hair. I sigh in frustration, clenching my jaw as I leave my hand there while Andrew snickers while Jamy stifles her laughs, I end up laughing is well.


	4. Piggy back rides

**Hey guys!**

**If you see the name Harry I apologise, Imagen that it says Luke instead because I've changed my brothers name xD**

**Harry is his middle name :P**

**Well technically it's Harrison**

**I am also making my age in the story is fifteen, turning sixteen soon, Andrew is seventeen and Jamy is sixteen. **

**Spolier! - I will see my brother again! _maybe_ my sister too or my mother, haven't decided.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own resident evil.**

**Claimer: Yada yada yada I own myself, Andrew and my uncle.**

**Extra! Extra! - Jamy Boyd owns herself, also known as Project X**

**This is hopefully a _long_ chappy to feed your hunger ;)**

***Dramatic voice/you know? That guy with the really deep voice***

**AND NOW!**

**RANDOM SENTENCES!**

**Never steal.  
>The government hates competition<strong>

**Flying is simple. You just throw yourself at the ground and miss.**

**_Good girls are bad girls who aren't caught ;)_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"This is it," I declare as we stand in front of a nice house, it's been a while since I've seen my Uncle.<p>

"_This_?" Andrew asks with disbelief, staring at the big house with his mouth dropped. "What did your Uncle do for a living? Act? Discover something that seems impossible? Invent some kind of brilliant machine?"

"No, much bigger," I smile as a memory of my Uncle comes into my mind.

"What?"

"He cooks," Andrew stares at me.

Jamy licks her lips and I hear her stomach rumbling, thinking about it I'm kinda hungry too. "It's the best thing in the world!" I scream, a bright childish grin sets itself on my face as I punch in the password to the gate, he is_ definitely _alive if he has this kind of security system.

Andrew shakes his head at my overenthusiastic-ness, though he trails behind Jamy and I, keeping an eye out for any undead.

"Uncle!" I call out, then purse my lips. "It's Ellise! Remember? Ellise your niece!"

The only sound is the echo of my calls, I catch Jamy and Andrew glance at each other before I feel worry in my stomach, I refuse to believe my family is dead, I refuse to believe that.

I climb up the spiral stairs in the middle of the hall, then check in every single room, finding nobody there, but as I call out again I hear a thud then remember my Uncle's safe room. I quickly run towards there and knock on the metal door. "Uncle! Uncle Alex! It's Elisabeth! Ellise your niece!"

The only response I get is silence, I sigh, running a hand through my hair then I perk up when I remember something. "Dayi! Dayi! It's Ellise!" But even that meets silence, I feel a hand on my shoulder as I slump. He's not-

The metal door thuds and I flinch back in surprise, along with Jamy and Andrew, they aim their guns at the door, Jamy glances at me, putting some kind of plan to action. "Alright, Elle you run to the kitchen and get a knife to defend yourself with, my guess is that door won't open for a while." I nod and quickly run towards the kitchen, I yank open every draw until I find the butcher knife, then I grasp a hold of the handle and run back towards Jamy and Andrew, I hear more thudding against the door. "Elle, is there somewhere that you can hide then jump out and stab the thing in the head when Drew and I lead it towards you?"

"I can bring my old wardrobe out here but I need some help," I say, glancing at Andrew, he nods and follow me in my old room, I grab a hold of one side and glance at Drew to find him looking at my old keybored with surprise.

"You play?" I roll my eyes.

"My Uncle taught me when I came round here, you going to help me or what?" Andrew nods and grabs a hold of the other side. "Ready? Okay and...lift," I heave as I lift it up, Andrew grunts as we carry it and twist it out the door, we turn and set the thing down, I open both doors and jump inside, Andrew closes the doors while I sit there in an awkward position, I look through the small holes and watch as Jamy tells Andrew the rest of her plan. Man, guess it's true about her being a quick thinker, I wouldn't be able to think of anything under pressure.

Man I suck.

The door swings open to reveal a _huge_ zombie that I know isn't my uncle Alex, it was defiantly _not_ him.

He would never wear get a boob job and he doesn't have long hair.

The huge ass zombie-woman-thing slowly limbs towards Jamy when she fires her shotgun and the last of her shells, Andrew then gets her attention by shooting the things back, Jamy uses the last of her ammo and the monster turns towards her again before lifting a giant bat over it's head and throwing it down at Jamy.

Andrew pulls her out of the way and gives her a look, Jamy shrugs and they keep doing stupid things to lead the thing towards me.

Just as the huge zombie-woman-thing walks in front of me, Jamy stands on the railing of the stairs and waves her arms, making the monster thing slowly turn around and raise the bat again, Jamy waves her arms back, loosing her balance, her hands quickly grasp a hold of the chandelier and she swings back and forth, yelling "Weeee!" I roll my eyes but deep down I want to do that.

_"You can do that _after_ you have killed the giant thing trying to destroy you and not eat you for some reason, maybe it's a vegan,"_ I shake my head and spring out of the wardrobe, not letting go of her neck as I fly about.

"Whooo!" I yell out, sitting down on her shoulders as I lift one arm in the air. "This is like riding a bull thing!"

"Stab her in the head!"

"Alright don't get your boxers in a twist!" I slam the knife down in the things head, my eyes widening when it starts to fall over the stairs railing. "Whoa!" Something grabs my waist and my arms just before I fall with the huge zombie, so I practically dangle over the railing. I glance up at Jamy and give her a thumbs up.

"Bo-ya!" She shouts, still swinging on the chandelier, making me laugh and grab onto whatever is helping me, I look up with surprise to see Andrew holding onto my waist, but then when I glance to who is pulling up my arms I can jump for joy.

"Uncle!" I pull him into a big hug, squeezing him with happiness. "It's _so_ good to see your not undead!"

He hugs me back and chuckles. "You forgot the other safe room didn't you?"

I raise my eye brows and pull away, staring at him. "..._Other_ safe room?"

"I'll take that as a yes," my uncle grins at me, then ruffles my hair. "I knew you'd come here."

"Damn right," I hug him again. "I missed you Dayi,"

He looks at me in surprise. "You remember that?"

I chuckle. "Yeah I remember, I also still practise on my old keybored back home,"

"That reminds me, where's Ria and Luke? What about your mother?" He asks me, glancing around.

I look down, shrugging. "I don't know, Luke was having a lay in because of working all day and mum wanted me to go shopping for some credit for her phone," at that my uncle rolls his eyes, knowing that's typical for her. "Then that's when the zombies attacked, I went home but...the house was empty, along with some supplies."

Uncle Alex's black hair falls into his hazel blue eyes as he looks down, a frown creasing his forehead. "It's not too late, I know where they'd go."

"Whe-"

"Er, sorry to interrupt," A voice interrupts our conversation, we turn around and I sheepishly rub the back of my neck as I see Jamy swinging from the big light still. "But girl hanging from a chandelier here!"

"I'll get you down," I declare, a wicked grin slides onto my lips as I run and then leap from the railing, jumping onto chandelier, it swings and then Jamy flails her arms wildly when she flies towards my uncle, he catches her and grins at me and her in amusement. She chuckles, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck with a slight blush of embarrassment fades into her cheeks. I don't blame her, my uncle kind of looks like Albert Wesker, who she loves.

"This is awesome!" I yell, keeping a tight hold on the chandelier as I swing back and forth. "This _so_ beats a swing from the park!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Ted!" Alex greets, kneeling down on my knee as Ted jumps up at him excitedly, licking the poor man to death. "Missed me?" In response Ted licks his face and jumps onto him, causing Alex to wobble slightly.<p>

I watch with a warm smile, pushing jealous thoughts out of my head, Ted always treats Alex likes he is really special, like he loves him more than me, but I guess I have to live with that. I guess Ted has a bond with my uncle that's impossible to break.

"Thanks for the lift Andrew," I smile at him, turning towards the cute boy. "Sorry for acting...well, you know."

Andrew shrugs, grinning at me, something clenches around in my chest and I ignore it, I'm going to miss him.

"It's alright, sorry for being an ass," I can't help it, I pull the guy into a hug, breathing in his homey scent. He freezes up for a moment, taken a back, but then returns the hug.

"Aww! Andrew and Elle sitting in the-" The glares Andrew and I send her shuts Jamy's mouth, but she still grins in a mischievous way, her green eyes sparkling with something.

"I'll miss you Andy," I grin at him sadly, feeling a little upset that we would never see each other again.

"No," Andrew suddenly says, a serious look on his face, I blink in surprise when he waves at Mollie and Dave, they glance at each other and nod towards Andrew, throwing a box towards him, Andrew catches it and grins at me. "You won't miss me,"

It took a minute for me to catch on but when I did my mouth drops, I stand there staring at Andrew before pulling him into a another hug, joy replacing sadness. "You sure?" I ask again, looking at him with seriousness, he nods and I grin again, pulling his arm. I glance behind us and glance at Mollie and Dave before waving good-bye to them again, they wave again, a warm smile on Mollie's lips while a toothy grin slides on Dave's lips.

"Let's go," Alex orders, waving towards his new RV, I grin and jog along side Jamy and Andrew towards it.

* * *

><p>"Your going down Wesker!" I yell, feeling a grin on my lips, I'm kinda sad that he <em>does<em> have to die, but hey, that's the game plot right? Anyway I'm kinda hoping that he has a clone or something. "No!" I scream at the T.V screen, grumbling when I see the bold red letters on the screen in blood 'YOU ARE DEAD'

"You need to aim quicker," I hear a voice say, then I roll my eyes at Andrew, who is currently eating some pizza that Alex had in the fridge, his new RV had a bloody oven in here! It was great, though we can't use it too often because of it could run out of juice.

"I am! Sheva keeps getting in the damn way!" I complain, pouting.

"She _is_ annoying as heck," Jamy points out from the seat in the front with Alex.

I throw my arms up in the air, gesturing wildly towards Jamy. "See?"

Andrew rolls his eyes before standing up and sitting next to me, replaying the level since it's his turn, a few moments later 'YOU ARE DEAD' pops up on the screen and I smirk at him smugly, crossing my arms over my chest in victory as I look at him,

"Whatever," he grumbles, shrugging it off as if it's no big deal.

I roll my eyes before walking over to Jamy and Alex, I lean one elbow on both of their seats and lean forward, bending down slightly.

"I'm surprised we haven't ran- or drove into anything." Alex shakes his head, sighing.

"I suppose a zombie apocalypse causes animals and people to flee," he says, then runs a hand through his hair, keeping one hand on the wheel, making him look badass with the sunglasses also on his face.

"You look really familiar you know," Jamy speaks up, glancing between Alex and I. "You sure we haven't bumped into each other before man eatin' zombies roamed the world?"

I chuckle. "I'm sure, maybe it's because I posted a picture of my friend and I on Fanfiction." Jamy shrugs, though I know she hasn't let it go, but I don't speak anything of it.

"Dammit!" I hear Andy curse from behind, I glance at him, seeing he's having trouble so I grin and take the controller for him, knowing I had difficulty on this part too, but soon I passed it and I give the controller back to him. I chuckle at the look he gives me.

"You think that level is annoying? Try listening to Excella talk and yada all day, my brother wrote this story once on my Fanfiction account and he wanted me to be in it too, can't really remember what it was about but I think he was kidnapped and manipulated or something by her. I researched on the internet about Excella and I had to listen to her _very_ annoying voice on youtube half the time."

Jamy laughs, hearing me. "Don't even get me started!"

I laugh is well. "After all that research I know quite a bit about Tricell. Hmm, Ex_-cell_-a. Tri_-cell. _Do you think that's a co-inkydink or is it just me?" Andrew rolls his eyes, Jamy shrugs and Alex ignores the conversation, not really knowing what we're on about.

So I stand up and sit in front of Andy, swiping a piece of his pizza and taking a bite (ahem- not in the lady like kind of way) and when I glance up at Andrew I see him staring at me with his eye brows raising into his hair line and his mouth open slightly.

Okay so I shoved the _whole_ pizza in my mouth, except the crusts, I _hat-despise_ crusts.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see that..." Andrew mutters, though not loud enough so anybody but me can hear, I pinch his cheek and take the controller from his hands again, my eyes staying on the screen.

Suddenly a huge bump interrupts my playing the game and the controller flies out my hand, hitting Andrew on the head, he glares at me but grabs my arm to stop me from falling over when the RV wobbles to the side, I hear Jamy hiss in pain and see glass from the shattering window slashing her forehead, I quickly try to make it towards her and help but Andrew has a tight grip on my waist.

The RV turns on it's side and we all fall to the floor, me grunting when Andrew lands on top of me, I hear glass clattering and making jingling noises as we all groan, including my own, as we all crawl out of the RV.

I bend down and offer a hand to Jamy, she takes it and I pull her out, then I glance over at my Uncle to see he is fine, just a little cut on his forehead and lip, I feel something drip down my cheek and put my fingers to it, frowning at my dark blood, then I feel it sting and hiss in pain, but try to ignore it and nod to myself when I see Andrew is okay too.

"Now what?" Andrew asks, holding onto his side, I frown at him in concern and lift his shirt up slightly, ignoring the six pack on his chest I purse my lips when I see a bruise. "I'll be okay, what about you?"

I shrug, forcing my trade-mark cheerful smile. I fist-pump the air, finding this the perfect Monty python moment. "Tis bit a scratch!" I earn a few chuckles but then painful groans, for a moment I thought that it's zombies but then realise my mistake and shrug it off.

"We should continue to head towards the mountain," my uncle declares, then bends down on the grass, his hazel blue eyes glancing around for something. "Elle? Do you think you can crawl under there and find my supply bag? And...Elle's friend, can you help her find some other useful stuff?"

"Yep!" Jamy nods, getting down on her knees with me. "It's Jamy by the way."

My uncle nods. "Right."

I wince and hiss in pain every time I knelt onto a piece of glass, but eventually grasp a hold of the bag and look into it, some clothes, guns, Ammo, food, even a tent, which made me question how the hell my uncle fit that in his bag. Before I crawl back out I swipe a map from my uncles chair and bring it out with me, along with Jamy bringing some other stuff.

I grab a hold of Andrew's offered hand and use it to help me stand up, I smile in thanks towards him and he returns the kind smile.

"Right, we should go, which way is the mountain?" Jamy asks, I look at the map as if it's the most complicated thing on earth, Andrew raises and eye brow at me and takes the map from my hands, turning it over the right way he then gives it back to me, I sigh and just give the map to him.

"It's a quite a few miles, down south." He looks around and purses his lips, for a second I thought that he doesn't know which way it is but then he smiles and points in a direction, nodding to himself he rolls up the map and gives it to me.

A few hours later...

"My feet hurt..." I mutter, wincing when I place my foot down for the next step, my uncle sighs before turning to us.

"We have been walking for hours," he admits, then glances around, shining his flash-light at the trees, running water sounds the air when we all keep quite and I sigh in relief. "This way, we can stop by the pond or water fall, whatever it is I can't tell from here."

"Thank god, I don't think I can take any more." My eyes widen and I yelp in surprise when Andrew suddenly moves in front of me, he bends down on his knees and gestures for me to get on while I stare at him in befuddlement.

"You want a piggy back or not?" I glance between my uncle and Jamy, getting this weird feeling in my stomach when I Imagen Jamy having a piggy back from Andrew, but then I shrug off the feeling and look at Andrew.

"I'll break your back Andy," I warn him, shaking my head I smirk at him. "Besides, this isn't twilight, your not freaking Edward Cullen and I'm sure as hell not that Bella girl."

"Fine, then you can walk and injure your feet more." He starts to walk away and I groan, grabbing onto his arm I jump onto his back, he grunts but grabs my thighs to stop me from falling off, of course making me blush, though nobody see's it since it's dark thank god.

"Jamy, you wanna lift?" I hear my uncle ask just as Andrew walks forward, carrying me like my weight is nothing.

"Uh..." I hear Jamy say uncertainly, but I soon hear a grunt following and glance behind me to see Jamy riding on my uncles back, him carrying her like she's a feather.

"You know," I begin, grinning at Jamy. "I'm actually not going to complain about us being girls and men saying we need rest this time, I'm actually kind of comfortable."

"Me too," Jamy agrees, then she yawns and sooner or later falls asleep on my uncles back.

"You should go to sleep too Elle," Andrew declares, jumping to lift me up a little against him, catching me by the thighs, Gordon Bennett, is it me or is it hot out here?

"I'm fine pretty boy," I reassure, resting my chin on his shoulder as I lean my head against his. "Don't worry."

"Pretty boy?" By his voice I can tell he's smirking, but right now I'm too tired to give a crap. "Elle?"

"Hmm?"

"...Never mind."

After what seems like forever we finally reach the water fall and I gaze around in awe before carefully getting off Andy's back and waking Jamy up, she looks around groggily and rubs her eyes, then they widen at the beautiful waterfall with the moonlight shining down upon it, making the water beam because of the beaming moon, it also shimmers deeper in the water, the reflection of the stars doing that.

Stars...

S.T.A.R.S...

hehe...

I shake my head and sit on the edge, closing my eyes and groaning with a slight pleasure at the feel off the warm water on my skin, it feels so _good_!

I soon wonder off to get changed, of course, bringing a gun with me, I'm not stupid.

So I pull on my knee length denim shorts and throw on my black shirt with red bold letters saying an Albert Wesker quote '_7 minutes, 7 minutes is all I can spare to play with you.' _then a grin of amusement slides onto my face when I realise that a big Umbrella Logo is printed on my back from ages ago, another quote under it, _"That right to be a god...is now mine."_

I shrug and pull on my bright red converse's and slide my old ring on my finger, it's quite big, in the middle of the circle there's an emerald, which is my birth stone, then after that I put some braclet's on and played with my locket as I walk back to the group.

"Hey!" Jamy shout-whispers at me, grinning like a mad woman.

"What?" I whisper back, glancing at my uncle and Andy.

"Let's go swimming," I blink at her idea.

"In the middle of the night? Where we can hardly see a thing? Go swimming when we're tired and exhausted and can hardly move our limbs? More importantly in our clothes and with a gun in our hands?" I ask her like she's insane, for a moment she looks down but then glances up in surprise. "...Sure!" I agree cheerfully, walking over to the edge, I look at my clothes again but shrug, I can always get changed again.

"One..." I count down, grinning at Jamy, she grins back.

"Two..." She counts, I notice that it gets the attention of Andrew and my uncle from the corner of my eye.

"Hey what are you-" I cut Andrew off.

"Three!" I yell, we both jump in the air and I hug my knees, gun still in hand, yelling. "Cannon ball!"

I fall deep into the water and close my eyes while pinching my nose, hating it when the water goes up your nose, I open my eyes though and glance around, seeing nothing but black. I almost scream when I can't see anything, not even Jamy, for a minute I thought she didn't even jump-

I hold back a scream when something grabs my arm and turn around, rolling my eyes when I see Jamy's blurry face, I can't see her but she's pointing frantically at something down deeper in the water, I shrug but follow her, though when we start to go up for air something grabs our ankles.

I scream, though regret it when water comes rushing into my mouth and down my lungs, I cough harshly but that makes it worse, I slowly see Jamy's figure going limb and black spots dance around my eyes, the last thing I feel and see is a really long pinkish tongue wrapping itself around my waist then I fall into a dreamless dream...

* * *

><p>Me- DUN DUUN DUUUNNNN!<p>

Jamy rolls her eyes - What are you doing?

Me- adding dramatic affect, duh.

Jamy- Well next time give me a warning and let me join you! It would be more dramatic.

I shrug - Okay, oh yeah - *Whispers something in Jamy's ear she grins and I use my fingers for count down*

Suddenly we're suffering down a snowy very tall mountain, being chased by lawyers.

Jamy waves at the camera and I grin and dodge a tree, then face the camera as we try to escape the lawyers. "Jamy and I own 50-50 percent of R-"

"Get them!" A cop yells from a helicopter that appears out of nowhere.

Jamy and I out run-well ski- them, then contact Ada to distract them with her awesomeness so we can get away.

"That was...wow..." One lawyer says, walking through the forest.

"I know- hey! Wait a mintue! Where did they go?" The cop yells, pulling out his gun.

Snickers and giggles can be heard behind a bush, the lawyer moves the bush away and the cop aims his gun but growls in frustration when he sees a walkie-talkie.

"Jamy and I own res-" The cop shoots the walkie-talkie before I can say anything.

Aw :(

lol soz, got a bit carried away there ;)


	5. Train

**I don't own anything but me, my uncle and Andrew blah blah blah**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>I hear a voice calling to me, my forehead creases in confusion at the familiar voice, a groan erupts from my parting lip, my ears echoing slightly at the sounds I pick up, the noises muffling when the sounds reach my ears, like I'm under water.<p>

The voice suddenly gets louder and I feel somebody tap my cheek frantically, my hand shoots out and tightly grasps the thing in reflex to stop whatever it is hitting me and I hear a yelp of surprise, my eyes open, a slightly blurry figure towering over me, I squint my eyes and blink again, my vision clear again and I hear finally hear the voice.

Jamy.

I glance at what my hand is holding onto and let go of Jamy's wrist, I groan again and prop myself up on my elbows, sitting up. "Wha-" I cough roughly when I speak, my stomach tensing as I cough out water from my lungs, Jamy gives me a slap on the back and I gasp, the air rushing to my lungs.

"You okay?" I nod, Jamy helps me stand up on my feet weakly, she steadies me but I sway and lean on Jamy.

"W-what happened?" I manage to gasp out, my voice hoarse and my throat burning, like I haven't ever had a drink before in my life, my eyes squint and I observe our surroundings.

It's dark, but sort of looks like morning so I think that it's like one in the morning or something, trees all around us and I can hardly see the sky just _because _of the annoying trees.

Oh, it is also **freezing**!

"Er...Elle?" I glance at Jamy, scanning her wide green eyes. "Don't faint or anything but...I think we're in the resident evil game."

...

I open my mouth then close it, staring at Jamy with a blank expression...

...

I blink...

...

"Your not pulling my leg are you?" I finally ask, finding this shit crazy and scary but SO damn awesome at the same time.

Jamy shakes her head, I almost fall to my knees but she catches me. "You okay?"

I stare at the ground in shock and disbelief, but I do believe that this is happening. I never thought that my wish would actually come true, where I could escape my stressful life and have a break, an adventure, my heart always ached for an adventure, for years I have dreamed of having one, I am always a child at heart and would never take things seriously, now here I am. In the bloody Resident evil game, with a badass girl like me, what more could I want?

"I'm more than okay!" I suddenly scream of excitement, causing Jamy to jump, I grab her shoulders and look at her with my childish grin. "We're in _the_ game Jamy! Resident evil!"

She nods, seemingly got over the shock, she grins at me and stands up, of course dropping me to the damn floor, she ignores the glare I send her as she ties up her hair, she grins at me and offers me a hand, I take it and use her to help me stand. Suddenly I don't feel so weak anymore, but I guess that's just the adrenaline kicking in, I know that I'll probably freak out later but I'll enjoy the moment now.

"We gonna kick some ass?" I ask, my big childish blue eyes hopeful, her grin widens, her green eyes flicker with some emotion but I can't tell what.

"Hell yeah," we start to walk off in some random direction then we stop, looking at each other.

"Which game is it?" We ask at the same time, chuckling a little when we notice, but soon we become serious and frown, looking around.

"I bet you ten bucks this is the mansion game," Jamy suddenly speaks up, I glance over at her and put my hands on my hips.

"I'm English, or did you forget?" Jamy grumbles, then shrugs, I purse my lips and admit something. "...I actually collect American money,"

Jamy raises her eye brows at me. "Why?"

I shrug. "Just in case somebody kidnaps me and takes me to America, then I can shoot their asses and escape, getting a bus, spending a night at a hotel, blah blah blah, I told you I think of everything online." I explain at Jamy's look. "Never leave home unprepared, always expect the unexpected."

Jamy thinks for a moment then raises an eye brow at me. "If you expect the unexpected then doesn't the unexpected become the expected?"

...

"Shut up..." I grumble, walking in a random direction with a smug Jamy trailing after me.

I glance around, narrowing my eyes. "Either way I only know certain details on RE Zero and the mansion incident, I know more about Wesker and the other games along with certain zombies or monsters."

"Don't worry, I know plenty to save our necks." Jamy reassures, walking along side me, I stop suddenly, remembering something. "What?"

"How the hell can I forget about Alex? And Andrew? What about my family? God, our world is being slaughtered by zombies and well just _had_ to fall into the Resident evil world didn't we-" Jamy slaps a hand to my mouth, putting a finger to her lips.

"We can worry about them later," she hisses in a whisper, glancing around. "Right now we need to focus on _not_ letting all the zombies and Cerebus know where we are."

I sigh when she lets go of my mouth. "I suppose your right, come on, let's keep moving-"

BAM!

I groan as I recoil back, rubbing my nose which hurts like fuck, I shake my head, ignoring the pain and glaring at the laughing Jamy before kicking her in the stomach, not too hard though, she groans and I yank her up from the floor, my guard up when I hear somebodies foot steps in the leaves.

Jamy seems to forget I kicked her and notices this too before looking around for some kind of weapon, I glance at my feet and blink in surprise at the metal like crow-bar thing before bending down to pick it up and quickly looking around. Jamy see's my weapon and groans in complaint, but quickly gets in a fighting like stance.

We tense up when the foot steps get closer from the trees, our backs pressing up against the metal thing I smashed into, I raise my crow bar but almost feel like laughing for how stupid I am.

A rabbit looks up, eyes fearful and wide as it runs out of the bush, it quickly hops away as Jamy and I face palm. I turn around, abuot to say something to Jamy when I see what it is I bumped into.

The Train.

It it's metal black, wide, had big non-see-through windows, and it kind of looks like it;s first class.

"The train..." Jamy whispers beside me,, echoing my thoughts. I grin and hold out my hand to her.

"Ten bucks please," Jamy's mouth drops and she stutters up an excuse, saying I don't need it since I'm not going to America, but I shrug. "I can go to America and spend it on poker."

Jamy blinks, surprise on her face. "You play poker?"

I shrug in response. "Uncle taught me."

Jamy blinks. "Is there anything he _hasn't _taught you?"

"Skiing, snowboarding, skateboreding, Checkers, gardening, the waltz, the password to his credit card-"

"Okay I get it!" Jamy quickly cuts me off, then digs her hand into her pocket before shoving ten bucks into my hand, I smirk in victory and shove it into my leather jacket pocket, then I freeze. "What now?"

I snicker and shake my head. "I'll tell you another time, come on, let's meet Rebecca Chambers and my favourite guy on this train; Billy Coen!"

Jamy rolls her eyes, but shrugs. "I have dibs on Wesker,"

I shrug, not really bothered, I didn't fancy him because his looks remind me too much of my uncle, how creepy would that be? I'd rather have Leon.

I voice this to her and she shrugs too before we make our way in the train, I push the heavy door open, walking in front front of Jamy since I have the weapon and my eyes scan around. It's just like in the game but more realistic, ripped seats, which are going in the direction to the front of the train, a path splitting down the middle so we can walk to the next cab. It's dark in here, dim is more the right word but I still can see and it's a little chilly, belonging's everywhere, even scattered on the floor, some plates, brief cases, cups, papers, and loads of other things. The windows on the left side of the train are cracked, looking slightly like a very long spider-web pattern going along the wall.

I hold back a shiver, feeling the adrenaline fading away now. I look around, but refuse to show my fear, just like I did when I watched 'The Ring'. It's a scary ass film, but I managed to swat my fear away like it's nothing and watched with amusement when my friends, besides Carrie, all screamed at the jumpy bits. In those kind of films I never actually visibly jump because horror films are so predictable, but at those rare times when I watch a good scary film my heart skips a beat and my ears perk up slightly.

Or if my uncle slightly comes up behind me and I turn around, I _do_ in fact jump, then hit him while he's having a laughing fit.

Jamy whistles quietly, I purse my lips as I stare around. "Let's move you fool," Jamy demands, trying to sound like Wesker and lighten the mood, I chuckle but walk along side her as we walk forward. My ears perk up in surprise when my foot hits something, I bend down and eye the radio looking device thing before handing it to Jamy, having no clue what to do with it.

She eyes it but before she can say anything the doors behind us groan open and I feel my insides freeze before I whip around, raising the crow bar into the air in my fighting stance-

Oh...

I lower my crow bar when I see Rebecca, I know it's her by the red hair and her green eyes, plus the S.T.A.R.S. uniform. She's wearing green fingerless gloves. Her T-shirt is a light green but her short sleeves are a dark green, and her pants are a dark green too. She's also wearing pouches around her waist, I spot a grenade in there, I spot the S.T.A.R.S symbol on her left shirt sleeve.

She blinks in surprise at us and lowers her gun, then puts it back in her holster, making me roll my eyes as she glances between me and Jamy.

Her trust in people will get her killed...

Not that I'm saying we will kill her.

"I'm Elle," I introduce myself before she can speak, she I gesture towards Jamy. "This is Jamy," I shake her hand, as does Jamy, she nods at us then smiles, it seems both kind but professorial at the same time.

"I'm Rebecca Chambers," she introduces, then gestures towards the symbol on her shirt. "I'm with the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team. Are you survivors of this train crash? Do you know what happened?"

"Uh..." I stutter uselessly, I'm crap under pressure, I cough uncomfortably and nudge Jamy forward, Becca looks at me with a baffled expression and Jamy shrugs, grinning.

"She's shy," Jamy lies, making Becca smile at me in a kind way, telling me it's okay. It wasn't a complete lie. I am sort of shy, especially when it comes to meeting a _Resident evil character!_ "We don't know what happened here, we were camping with our...uh, with Elle's uncle and her friend when-"

"A crazy ass wild rottweiler attacked and killed them," I interrupt Jamy, panicking.

Rebecca looks at us with sympathy and I give her a small smile, nudging Jamy's back, she looks down to add dramatic effect. "It's okay," Rebecca reassure's us, putting a hand on my shoulder as I turn around, doing my best not to snicker and burst into laughter. "I'll help you get back to your parents."

Hearing this I stop shaking from trying not to laugh, looking down in real sadness because I have no clue where they are. I didn't believe they are dead, but Jamy and I don't exist here so I have no idea how we're going to explain that.

Seeing my real sadness Jamy puts a hand on my shoulder and I clench my jaw, I hate it when people see me when I'm sad and weak, it makes me feel...well, weak.

"Let's just get moving," I declare stiffly, shaking off their hands and walking forward with my crow bar raising. My parents are a touchy subject. "See if we can find anything in the next cab."

I stop and watch them stare at me before Rebecca stands in front of us, taking her gun out of the holster and aiming it as she slowly opens the door. Jamy and I follow her, just as slowly as she opened the heavy door.

Inside this cab the red seats look soft and comfy with dark wooden arm rests and down the middle of the walkway it has a bloody soft red colored carpet to match, designs all the way to the next door of the cab. I glance around and scrunch my face up I see everybody sitting in the seats are dead when the most disgusting smell reaches my nose.

"Oh!" I groan, dropping the crow bar and pinching my nose, Jamy does the same. "Oh my god! There's rotten bodies in here! It smells like a skunk shit itself then puked and ate it then puked again then ate rotten eggs and shit them out!"

"That's a great observation Captain Obvious!" Jamy snaps, rolling her eyes at me as we get a little closer to Becca.

"Thank you lieutenant sarcasm!" I resort back, she blinks in surprise, not expecting that, a small smile of amusement slides onto her lips while Rebecca chuckles slightly, but when she looks back at the bodies shes a little hesitant to walk forward.

"Touché Elle, your alright," Jamy compliments me as I pick up the crow bar again, I send her a grin before I hear Becca gasp. Jamy and I glance up to see a man walking slowly towards us. His milky white eyes are empty as he limps in our direction slowly, groaning at us hungrily, he reaches out for the three of us.

"Don't come any closer! Freeze!" Rebecca orders, poor kid, doesn't know what it is. She looks at the zombie staggering towards her with a look of authority, raising her gun towards his head. "I said freeze!"

"Shoot the damn thing!" I finally yell, turning around to cover our back, no zombies yet. Jamy glances around frantically for a weapon and I nudge her, nodding towards the chair leg that's randomly sitting on the floor, we exchange looks before she picks it up.

A gun shot finally rings through the air and Jamy and I exchange looks again before looking at the door where two zombies limp towards us, I clench my teeth before charging towards it and impaling it in the head with the end off my crow bar while Jamy hits the other over the head and slams her...stake-like-thing into the zombies head like butter.

I stare at the undead...uh, dead zombie, swallowing hard. It's not a person anymore Elle, just don't think about it, you know their monsters, this is just a game.

Except it wasn't...

"Come on, let's keep moving…" Jamy speaks up, taking me away from my trance, I nod and press my foot against the zombies chest and pull out my crow bar. We walk into yet another cab and it has a door ahead of us and a U shaped side ways hallway. There's another door at the end of it, I glance around the corridor, seeing the thing thing is made from wood.

I narrow my eyes, gripping a firm hold on the crow bar as Jamy walks behind me while Rebecca in front.

It's quiet...

Too quiet...

I shake my head at that totally corny line.

My feet suddenly stop because I sense that something isn't right and Jamy bumps into me and glances around, her eyes widening, I take that as a sign to look out for something suspecting.

Or just somebody with flesh dripping from their mouth.

Since I know that something was going to happen, I don't jump when the window in front of us suddenly shatters, but I flinch away and hiss in pain when a piece of glass cuts the side of my cheek. Not my day today.

"Edward!" Rebecca suddenly shouts, causing me to suddenly get an Imagen of a gay sparkly vampire. I roll my eyes in annoyance but my attention stays on our surroundings while Jamy checks Rebecca and make sure she shoots the guy. But she whips out her med-pack, digging around for supplies to help Edward's bleeding wounds, but I glance at him, a little sympathy rising to the surface, I shake my head, looking away.

_I can't feel for these people, their just game characters,_ I tell myself, knowing that if I feel for them I will become that sad little girl again who lost her sister, I don't want to feel that sorrow and despair, or the same pain.

"Rebecca… be careful…those things aren't human…" Edward gasps out from behind me, I look down at the ground, letting a little sympathy seep through me.

"No! Hold on! Stay with me," Rebecca begs shakily, getting out the radio that Jamy gave her.

"I'm not going to… make it…Please…"

I didn't look at him.

I know Edward is dead and I don't want to look at the crying Rebecca…

Rebecca cries out her sorrows, leaning on the dead man. I glance at her and can't help but let a sad sigh escape my lips, I don't move, neither does Jamy, she just watches her sadly while I do the same, I don't bother Rebecca, knowing what it's like to lose somebody you love.

But being the stupid stubborn girl I am, I refuse to admit this and just keep my back to them now, staring at the door as Rebecca stands up and composes herself-

I _actually_ jump in fright slightly when the door opens, okay _that_ was unexpected.

I see somebody walk through the door, a tall guy with quite the good looking muscular chest and black hair, some strands flicking out of the slicked back brown hair, he looks about 5'9 or 5'11, I'm not sure but he towers over me. He's wearing a blue-purplish tank top and blue jeans with shoes.

_Billy Coen_


	6. Billy Coen

I stare at Billy Coen, finding him kind of hot, but I know Rebecca is the one with the crush on him, so I just look at Jamy and grin widely, I give her a look saying 'I'm with Billy! You stick with Becca!' and she rolls her eyes but agrees.

At least I think, we're not telepathic.

"Guess I'm not the only person here," Billy observes, his voice cool. His clear blue eyes glance at Edward, who's sitting up against the wall with a blank look on his face. I notice out the corner of my eye that Rebecca's face flashes with recognition as she looks at Billy, she pulls out her gun and points it at Billy, he raises an eye brow as if to say 'whatever'.

"Your Billy Coen!" She declares, I roll my eyes and lower my crow bar. "Elle, Jamy get behind me! He's a dangerous fugitive!"

I scoff, leaning the crow bar on my shoulder. "Since when did I say I was going to take orders from you? I _don't_ take orders, from nobody."

Except in certain situations.

"She's right," Billy sudden agrees with her cooly, staring at the windows with his eyes glazing over. His blinks back into reality and looks at me with a somewhat serious expression but I can hear a little mocking edge in his tone. "I'm a murderer."

If he was a murderer he would have killed us by now and taken our weapons, if he thinks I'm going to believe him, he's wrong.

"I'm a teenager, nice to meet you." I reply cheerfully, Jamy snickers when she hears this and stands next to me, I grin at him, holding out my hand for him to shake, he stares at it and I roll my eyes, taking it back. He maybe hot but he sure is rude. "Rude..."

"Elle! Now's not the time! I said get behind me!" Rebecca demands, I merely stare at her while she takes a step towards Billy with the gun raising towards his head. "Your under arrest for murder!"

"I really don't think this is the right time for that either Rebecca," Jamy declares, seeing Billy's expression as he looks at her. "Look, let's just stick together, we can survive better if we do."

"He's a murderer, I'm not going to work with him," Rebecca argues, clenching her teeth in frustration because we keep ignoring her. "Your under arrest! Surrender!"

Mirth forms in Billy's eyes as he stares at the eighteen year old medic. "Look doll face, I'm with the girl on this one. We'd better-"

"I said your under arrest!" Rebecca interrupts him.

"There's an echo in here," I declare in annoyance, she suddenly grins, watching the medic and the 'fugitive'.

"No thanks, doll face. I've already worn handcuffs." Billy informs her.

"Watch this, badass moment." Jamy whispers to me, so I watch.

Billy quickly grabs Rebecca's gun and aims the gun in her face before she can even blink, hand cuffs come into view, one locked around his hand and one undone dangling, swaying with the sudden movement, he smirks at her dumbfounded expression, she puts her hands up and glares at him.

"Badass," I mutter to Jamy, grinning at him, I blush when he looks at me, obvoiusly hearing it, he chuckles and winks at me, I chuckle and smile nervously while Jamy gives me a look.

"What about Andrew?" Jamy smirks at me while I roll my eyes.

"I don't like him that way," I reply, glaring at her. "I don't. Seriously, it was just a little crush that I'm completely over now." Before Jamy can say anything I elbow her stomach and she grunts, shutting up while we watch.

"Look, we should team up." Billy informs Rebecca, still holding the gun in her face. "There are things here that want to kill-or uh eat you, just like your friend over there." Billy nods towards Edward.

Before Rebecca can say anything I but in. "I'm a hundred percent with Mr. Coen on this Becca, if you don't want to come with Jamy, Billy and I then you can stay here and get eaten."

I ignore the look she gives me, I shrug and glance at the door, getting a good, firm grip on my crowbar. "No," Rebecca says sternly, Billy's eye twitches when she says, "We're not teaming up with a murderer."

"S'ok Billy, I don't believe your a muderer," I speak up, grinning at him, Billy stares at me for a moment before walking straight up to me, bit to close for comfort, I shuffle back slightly.

"Why so sure?" Billy asks cooly, staring down at me, I stare right back into his clear blue eyes, I see something in there, I'm not sure but I know that my instincts are almost always right.

_Almost._

"If your a murderer and a criminal then how come you didn't kill Ms. Chambers just then and take our supplies?" I ask him, he stares down at me, I stare back, not breaking his gaze.

"My offer still stands," Billy informs Rebecca, ignoring the question, then he grabs my hand and shoves her gun in my palm, he turns and walks straight out the door, leaving us in silence.

"That was interesting," I hear Jamy finally break the quiet then I give Jamy Rebecca's gun, knowing that she knows how to use one better than me and that Becca has a spare.

"Why did you do that? Did you not hear me when I said he was a murderer?" Rebecca questions me, her green eyes staring me down in disappointment, I ignore it and walk towards the door with Jamy following.

"Answer the question that young Billy ignored Ms. Chambers," I reply back to her, stopping just in front of the door and waiting for her to go first, not because of the game plot it's because...well...

I'm so freaking nervous and a little scared.

Not that I'm ever going to admit that out loud.

"Uh-I..." Rebecca stutters, then shakes her head, walking ahead of us. "He's a murderer and he's trying to win over our trust so he can get out of here and then he'll probably kill us."

"Probably?" Jamy asks, loading her gun and nodding thanks to me, I nod back in return.

"Let's just go, you want to go home don't you?" Rebecca changes the subject, her hand opening the door.

"What home?" I mumble, gripping tightly onto the crow-bar as nervousness clenches around in my stomach.

They walk through the door and into the room but I purse my lips, then I walk off, looking for Billy instead of going with Rebecca, which makes me feel pretty darn stupid when a zombie stumbles my way, then another behind me.

I hold back a scream when the zombie behind me grabs my shoulder but then elbow him in the head, he recoils back but I know he's still alive...uh, as alive as a zombie can get.

I then swing my crowbar at the other zombies head, making it's head knock backward and stumble back slightly, I kick him on the chest and he falls to the ground, I hear the groan of the other zombie behind me and sharply sigh in annoyance, letting the adrenaline kick in.

I quickly slam down the crow bar into the one on the floor before spinning around and jumping in the air, spinning around as I awkwardly try to be badass and kick him in the temple.

Didn't work out too well.

Instead I fall down on my back and groan in pain, the zombie falls down on top of me and I let out an embarrassing shriek, my arms wobbling from holding back the zombie from biting my head off, he snarls and dribbles on me (EW) I don't wipe it but I still cringe away, I hear another groan and tilt my head up awkwardly and my eyes widen in panic and fear when another zombie is staggering after me.

My bad luck is unbelievable.

I close my eyes and whimper when the zombie's teeth almost bite into my arm when three gun shots sound in the air, the undead flesh eating zombie turns...well, dead and I shove the body off me, revealing Billy with his gun aiming at the other zombie before shooting and I hear a thud, meaning the other one is dead...oh you get the point.

I look up at Billy, sighing with relief as he stares at me, shaking his head. "Do you have a dead wish kid?"

"No," I shake my head before glancing at the lifeless dead-dead zombie laying on the fall next to me. Fear and disgust seeps through me before I scramble away from it. "Uh...thanks, I guess."

He sighs, his forehead creasing before offering me a hand. I smile up at him, taking his hand and helping myself up, he glances at my hands. "Where's the gun I gave you?"

"I gave it to my mate," I explain, shrugging off his look which says why? "She didn't have any weapons-hey! Wait a minute! Was you standing there the whole time? Why didn't you help me?"

Billy shrugs. "You seemed to be doing fine on your own." Then he smirks at me. "Nice moves, next time when you try to do a kick like that, make sure you keep your leg straight and you don't twist your body and awkwardly sprawl out your body."

I blush and look away, my hair falling into my red tinting cheeks. "You saw that?"

"Yes," is his reply, I look at him in irritation. "You don't seem afraid of me,"

"Why should I be?"

"Because, I'm a_ murderer_," he says in a low voice, his face serious but tone slightly mocking.

"I don't believe you," I shrug, blinking and jumping a little when suddenly a gun is aiming towards my face.

"Believe me now?" I look up at him, staring into his clear blue eyes before shaking my head and relaxing my shoulders, he frowns, seeming to be frustrated. "Why not?"

I smirk at him. "Instincts."

Billy raises an eye brow. "I can shoot you right now and prove your instincts wrong."

The smirk on my face slowly slides off my lips. I stay quiet for a moment, before gulping and standing up straight and squaring my shoulders. "Go ahead."

I don't want to die! I don't want to die! Please say I'm right!

I close my eyes, fear clenching in my stomach before I open them again, seeing Billy frown before lowering the gun. I almost sigh in relief and hug him but I stand my ground, not wanting to freak the guy out.

"You shouldn't take a risk like that Freckles," Billy declares, taking out another spare gun and offering it to me when he see's I have no weapon. "What if I was really a murderer?"

Aha! I got him to admit he's not a murderer!

...did he just call me Freckles? Oh god, I hate it when people do that.

"Okay, A, you did _so_ not just call me Freckles my name is Elle, B, I don't know how to work a gun all that well C, I would be dead and D...uh... there's no D so never mind." I say, not taking the gun from his hands, instead I walk over to where my crow bar is before trying to yank it out, not doing a very good job, Billy leans against the seat watching me, _not_ helping me out.

Pfft, rude much?

"A, yes, I did just call you Freckles and I know your name is Elle, B, all you have to do is aim and squeeze the trigger, not that hard and C...how can you accept death at your age?"

I grunt, pulling out the crowbar from the dead undead dead zombies head, blinking at how that Rhymes.

"A, please don't call me Freckles, I hate them as it is, B, I'll try but don't blame me if I shoot your head off and C...I took a risk, of course I haven't accepted death I'm only fifteen, turning sixteen soon." I explain, taking the gun from him, I glance awkwardly from my crowbar to my gun before sighing and dropping the crowbar on the floor.

"Well A-" I cut him off.

"We're done with the abc stuff alright?" I wave a hand in dismissal before walking along side him as we start to walk out the room but when I turn around I see a zombie standing there, I jump in surprise and fear, forgetting the gun in my hands, a gun shot from Billy knocks me from my trance, he raises an eye brow at me, leading the way, me grumbling after him.

Before we can even make it to the bloody door it bursts open, revealing a determined looking Jamy and a serious looking Rebecca, I blink and glance at every one as they look at us in surprise. "Elle! there you are!" Jamy yells, pulling me into a hug before pulling away and asking me where the hell I went, along with Rebecca, not noticing Billy on the side lines.

"I wanted to go with Billy, I told you this," I whisper to Jamy just as she spots Billy with a 'whatever' expression as he starts to walk out the room.

"Wait!" I exclaim, he stops in his tracks but doesn't turn around, though he moves his head to the side, listening to me. "Where are you going? I thought we're sticking together?"

"The cop don't want me around Freckles," he explains, making me pout at the stupid bloody nickname I hate while Jamy grins in amusement. "Maybe we'll bump into a each other, mean while I'll see ya around."

Billy leaves the room, leaving us in silence.

Before the medic breaks it. "Are you insane? Why did you wander off like that with _him? _He's a murderer! It's not safe to be around him Elle."

I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. Once _again_, treating me like I'm six years old.

"Save me the lecture, your only three years older than me!" I walk pass her, bringing Jamy with me, Becca sighs in annoyance mumbling about how she doesn't get payed enough before asking me how I know her age.

Crap pancakes.

"I'm right?" I ask, forcing a surprised look on my face, I don't think it's very convincing from the look Jamy gives me so I force a grin before shrugging and lying to her face. Again. "I guessed, you look about seventeen, eighteen or nineteen." At least that's not lying, it's true.

"Oh," Rebecca realises, seeming to blush slightly in embarrassment. "Sorry I jumped on you like that."

I shrug like it's no big deal, knowing that she's falling for it. Normally I'm a bad liar under pressure, guess this whole zombie thing is improving my skills in some...sick...strange way. "S'ok. let's keep going."


	7. Pull

Rebecca walks into the room first, then I walk through the door because they apperently want to keep an eye on me to stop me from wandering off again.

There's a stair case that I know will lead up to a higher floor and another small hallway to the left of the stairs where a dark brown door is sitting. The walls are a dark mossy green and there was only one small light in the dim room.

"What now?" I ask, mostly Jamy since she's the Resident evil Zero expert here as I step forward. The wooden floor boards creak underneath my foot as I do, I cringe as I take another step forward, not really being stealthy am I?

However, Rebecca talks before Jamy can open her mouth. "You two girls go through that door while I go to the upper floor, look after each other." Rebecca orders, I roll my eyes but nod. Before we walk through the door Rebecca says, "Be careful," from behind us, we both nod before walking through the door.

My stomach growls and Jamy spins around, aiming her gun towards my stomach before realising that I'm hungry, she chuckles and I rub the back of my neck sheepishly before pushing the gun away with a finger.

I glance over at the stove, which has a pig pot on top boiling over, across from the stove is a yellow fridge and near there is a small lift, which reminds me of the lift in the film _Zathura_, I grin slightly at the Image of Danny sitting in there and walk over to it, opening the thing but I jump and let out an embarrasing shirek when I see a skeleton sitting there.

I frantically point towards it and grin jokingly at Jamy. "It's Danny!" Jamy gives me a look saying 'WTF?' and I roll my eyes. "Zathura!"

"Oh!" Jamy realises, grinning, she leans on the wall and looks at the skeleton as I glance between them with amusement. "Hello Danny m'boy! Aren't you meant to be fetching the boardgame for your brother and sister? What's that? You have a crush on Elle?" I whack her on the arm before shutting the lift door.

I walk towards the door then try to open it, but it's locked. I frown, glancing at Jamy. "Is this door meant to be locked?"

"No," Jamy shakes her head, I look back at the door before trying to kick it open.

"Why won't it open!" I keep twisting the handle and keep pushing but it's not working.

"Uh, Elle?-" I ignore her, bashing my fists against the door, I punch it and bite my lip to stop from screaming out in pain.

"Becca! Billy! Help!" I scream, kicking the door again as I panic.

"Elle-"

I take a few steps away and then run towards the door, my shoulder collides with the door and I let out a hiss of pain at the sore bruise already forming on my arm, I bring my fist back again and punch the door again. "_Mother Fu_-"

"Elle!" I finally look at Jamy in annoaymce.

"What!" She walks over to the door and pulls it open, point to a sign next to the door, I sweat drop when I see it saying; _'Pull open do not push_'

I scoff, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. "I knew that,"

"Right," Jamy draws out doubtfully, rolling her eyes. I ignore her and walk out the room, seeing Billy and Rebecca jogging our way, I huff.

"It took you long enough, Jamy and I could have died by now!" I exclaim, giving them looks. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Don't worry about her," Jamy waves a dismissive hand. "She's just being a Drama Queen,"

"I thought I was Captain obvious?" I remark sarcastically.

"Right now your being all three,"

"All three?" I ask, raising an eye brow at Jamy in confusion.

"Lieutenant sarcasm, Drama Queen _and_ Captain obvious," Jamy explains, I glare at her, she ignores me.

"Yeah well I-"

"Is this really the best time to argue?" Rebecca cuts me off, giving Jamy and I a stern look. I roll my eyes, glancing at Billy and grinning.

"So you've finally let Billy join us eh?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest smugly.

"Whoa there Sally smug-"

"Sally smug? Where the hell did that come from?" I interrupt, turning to Jamy.

She shrugs. "I don't know, first thing that popped into my mind,"

"It's not very good," I frown at her, speaking before thinking. I happen to do a lot of that. Stupid big mouth.

"Yeah well I'm not Ms. Smart am I?" Jamy asks sarcastically.

"Now your being lieutenant sarcasm _and_ Ms. Annoying," I resort, rolling my eyes again.

"Hey-"

"Girls!" Rebecca cuts off our bickering while Billy looks at us with half amusement and half seriousness. "Stop bickering, we need to work together, so for now we're going to..._corporate_." I smirk with amusement when she forces the word out.

"Wow Becca, your willing to work with a murderer?" I taunt, un able to help myself. "Oh, _oh_ I get it now. You _like-like_ him."

Rebecca splutters, taken a back by that. Billy smirks over at her, she glowers at him, clenching her teeth. "Of course I don't like him! That's absurd! He _killed_ people!"

"Becca likes Billy! Becca likes Billy!" I sing, yelping in surprise when she lunges for me, I quickly run in the next cab, Becca trips up behind me and I fall to the floor onto the red carpet when the train moves, I glance around wildly as Jamy and Billy hold onto something to stop them from falling, I see Jamy looking at something and follow her gaze, outside we hear a man singing and we all look out a small window by the left side of the train, I blink in disbelief when I see a man with black hair that reaches down to his shoulder, wearing a white gown and singing while the rain falls down upon his body.

Suddenly leeches appear in front of Rebecca and I, it rises to the ceiling as I forget how to move from the floor, Billy grabs my arm and yanks me from my shocked trance, he points to the gun in my hand and yells something to the rest of us, telling us to shoot it while I hear Rebecca exclaim, her voice freaked out. "Another one?"

"There's two of these things?" I ask her, my voice raised into high pitch as I stare with my mouth open as the leech like thing forms into a huge man, towering over us.

Bugger.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not much but I figured I give you something while I work on other things.<strong>

**;) xx**


	8. Deck o'52 cards

"Jamy?" I ask, my voice a mere whisper.

"Yeah?" She whispers back, staring at the leech thing with wide eyes.

"What now?" I scream when some of the leeches dispatch from the leech like body and crawls onto me, I feel fear claw at me as I feel a slither of disgust shudder down my spine. One spider on me, I can handle, one ant on me, I can handle. One leech, I can handle...but a thousand and I'm just about ready to scream at the top of my lungs, which I do. "Get them off! Get them off!"

Rebecca and Jamy shoot at the leech things on me while Billy faces the big leech man. "Throw grenades at Timmy!" Jamy suddenly shouts, like a light bulb goes off in her head.

"Timmy?" I shriek with confusion, clawing at the leech like things sucking on my blood.

"The leech man thing!" Jamy shouts back as she shoots a huge ass spider from my head, where the hell did that come from?

"You named it Timmy?" I ask once the last of the leeches are gone from my body, she shrugs as we pay our attention to Timmy, he lifts an arm as if to get ready to squash us but Jamy and I shoot at the arm, making him stumble back, Rebecca takes out a grenade and throws it and Timmy, he roars with outrage when it explodes inside him, I jump when something grabs my shoulder and I turn around, shooting the stray zombie in the head, it falls to the floor and I turn back to Timmy.

"Look out!" Jamy shouts, pushing me out the way, I look up at her to the leeches arm throws her, Jamy groans when she slams onto the wall, I clench my teeth in anger, swiping two of Rebecca's grenades.

"Distract Timmy!" I shout, Jamy gets up and Billy shoots at Timmy's head, he roars and tries to hit Billy but he dodges, Rebecca throws another Grenade at Timmy just as I get behind him, Jamy shoots rapidly at Timmy and I climb up Timmy, he lets out a banshee like scream and I shudder when leeches attach themselves to me. "Bon voyage Timmy!" I throw the grenades down his uh...what I think is a mouth when he roars.

I quickly jump off him as he explodes, then I look up at a tired Jamy, Billy and Rebecca. "Tough sonofvabitch," Jamy breaks the silence.

"You alright Dollface?" Billy asks me, I nod and take his offered hand, he brushes off some leeches on my shoulder and I shudder.

"Note to self; never go near leeches ever again," I rub the back of my neck.

"You went near leeches before?" Jamy asks me, I chuckle sheepishly.

"Let's just say I did some...experiments," they all eye me weirdly, I hold my hands up in surrender. "What? I've always had this thing for science."

"Well can you tell us what that thing was freckles?" Billy asks me, using that annoying nickname again.

"One, I didn't say I was good at science and two, stop calling me Freckles!" I yell, pouting.

He rolls his eyes, ruffling my hair. "Come on Dollface, you know I'm just teasing,"

"Hm," I cross my arms over my chest as we all go through the next door, I frown when I see a corpse on the floor, something about a key enters my mind, Jamy and I look at each other and she searches the dead man.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca asks, frowning, Jamy takes out a key and holds it up, Rebecca and Billy frown at how she knew a key was in the mans pocket, but let it slide.

"We should split up," Jamy says, I purse my lips, wanting to go with badass Billy but I keep my mouth shut.

"Right," Billy agrees before Rebecca can speak. "Freckles will go with me,"

We all look at him with our eye brows in our hairline, he grins at me. "You seem the most incapable person to look after yourself out of all of us, You'd end up getting killed, can't have that now can I Dollface?"

"Hey!" I pout, glaring at him. "Can too!"

"Can not,"

"Can too!"

"Can not,"

"Can too! Who threw the grenades down Timmy's mouth? I did!" He roll his eyes an nods for me to come with him, I start walking towards him but Becca, being the annoying gal she is, steps in front of me.

"I'll go with Coen, I'm not about to let you go with a criminal," Rebecca says sternly, I raise an eye brow at her.

"I thought we established that ol' Billy-bob isn't a murderer?" I ask her, hands on my hips.

"I never said that, I just said we had to stick together in order to survive," Rebecca says. I glare at her, she glares back and Jamy breaks us up.

"Rebecca and I will check out the first engine car, Elle, you stick with Billy." Rebecca looks like shes about to protest but Billy interrupts her.

"We have to work together from now on sweetcheeks, ya got that?" Rebecca sighs and opens her mouth but Billy interrupts her again, knowing what she will say. "Shove it girl, or maybe you like being worm bait?"

"Alright," she gives up, **FINALLY**! "You just remember that I _will _shoot you if you try anything funny,"

"Whatever," Billy shrugs the threat off, then chucks a walkie-talkie towards her, she catches it. "You two find anything, give us a call,"

"See ya later Jamy," I smile at her and pull ehr into a hug, she hugs me back then walks off with Rebecca.

But not before Jamy shouts, "You better come back _alive_!"

"I will!" I shout back, then I then walk with Billy towards the end of the car, I look out the window and see a ladder. "Gimme a boost,"

Billy puts his hands together and I put a hand on his shoulder then put my foot on his hands, he helps lift me up and I twist my body, grasping a hold of the ladder and pulling myself up, Billy follows me and helps me stay on the train, stopping me from falling over as the strong wind almost knocks me off my feet.

"It's freezing up here!" I shout over the wind, Billy wraps his hand around my waist to stop me from falling and he pulls me into his chest, not in a touchie feely type of way, more like a big brother comforting a little sister. Sigh, I miss my big brother.

"Come on!" He shouts yells back, we slowly and carefully make our way over the train, our foot steps thudding onto the metal roof, I see something spark and a hatch open ahead of us, I point towards us, Billy and I's crouched down bodies pick up the pace and see that the power cable has been disconnected.

Billy crouches down even more, bringing me down with him as he reconnects the cable together, suddenly something slimy covers the wires, Billy and I exchange confused looks then glance back at the strange substance.

Suddenly it shoots up towards us, I let out a startled cry as Billy and I fly back, falling down into the open hatch. I grunt as does Billy as we land on the floor, well, Billy does, I fall on top of him.

"Sorry Billy," I apologise, getting off him.

"S'ok kid," he groans, I offer him a hand and he accepts, when he stands up we look around, seeing we're in a kitchen.

Wooden cabnits on the walls and a stove underneath it, a fridge in the corner and Tv in the wall on the left, cabnits and stuff you expect a kitchen to look like. Just your Cliché kitchen on a train really.

Billy tries to open the door but it's locked, I look around, finding some handgun ammo in a draw and passing them to Billy, I see a key in the door and twist it but the door is jammed.

"Great," Billy says, I turn around and my ears perk when I see a service lift.

"What's that?" I ask, already knowing what it is.

"A service lift," billy answers, hope in his voice, he walks next to me and calls the lift, after a moment the lift comes up and the door opens. I look inside and my hope is crushed.

"I won't fit in there," I sigh and lean on the wall.

"No...but we can give stuff to Jamy and Rebecca," Billy declares, I nod and look around for things we can give to her, I look in the cabnits and eventually find a key, some spare ammo and a...rotten apple. Ew.

I pass Billy the useful things, pulling a face at the rotten apple. I find a piece of paper and pen then grin and write a message down on it, I hand it to Billy and he puts them in the service lift, he presses the button and the lift goes down...

"Now we wait..." I say, silence soon following my voice as Billy and I wait, my foot tapping impatiently on the tiled floor.

"Yeah..." Billy's voice trails off, I purse my lips.

...

...

...

...

Waiting sucks.

"I don't suppose you have a deck of cards?" I ask Billy, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"As a matter of fact...I do," Billy grins and pulls out a deck of cards from him pocket.

"Where the hell did you get those?" I ask, baffled.

Billy shrugs. "Some dead zombie guy had them in his pocket."

"Hm, interesting." I muse, then grin. "Wanna play Jack Black?"

"What?" Billy asks, his eye brows furrowing.

"Oh, damn, I mean Black Jack, I always get the two mixed up," I correct myself, sitting on the dry spot on the floor, Billy does the same and deals the cards.


End file.
